Coating electrical wires has gained wide acceptance as a way of insulating and protecting electrical wires. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,266 issued Sep. 25, 1990 to Keiji Ueno provides a urethane-resin jacket system for electrical wires which can be formed by extrusion coating without causing deformation of previous coatings on the conducting wires. In addition to insulation coatings, conducting wires have been covered with visibility enhancement means for increased visibility to both humans and livestock, especially at dusk or dawn when thin electrical wires are difficult to see.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,029 issued Nov. 29, 1990 to Edward S. Robbins III shows an electrically conductive wire for use in an electric fence where the wire has three layers: a core comprised of a metal conductor, an intermediate sheath of plastic imbued with carbon to make it conductive, and an outer sheath of plastic thin enough to permit a current to pass therethrough. The outer sheath is preferably white to enhance the visibility of the fence.
U.S. Pat No. 4,819,914 issued on Apr. 11, 1989 to Richard A. Moore shows an electrical fence for livestock having an inner conductive core of braided cable and an outer layer also braided, of synthetic fiber having contrasting colors to provide increased visibility. The outer braiding can be made with gaps such that when livestock contact the fence will receive a shock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,740 issued on Jan. 23, 1990 to Masahiro Hiromori and Toshimi Nakahara shows a process for manufacturing colored, stainless steel wires for springs. The wire is coated with an enamel and baked before it is drawn out to the desired diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,644 issued May 17, 1983 to Albertus C. Spanjersberg et al discloses a process and apparatus for the electrostatic spraying of electrically conductive paint onto a surface such as a motor car body, as an aid for propelling paint to the surface.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.